California Beautiful
by Janeb10
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic ever written for my most fav OTP SwanQueen. Please go easy because English is not my primary language. I hope I did not do too bad. I intended it to be a one shot but it just got longer so I may write 2 more chapters for it. It is AU. Basically it is based on the song 19 You & Me by Dan & Shay. It is a good song :) Anyway, enjoy and review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters cause I'm not that rich and creative lol, but I do love to write about them and draw fanart. Please let me know how I did. Criticism is welcomed, but if you're going to bash or insult me or my writing or my beloved Swen then please spare me and yourself time because it is pointless to do such things. With that said, here is the story :)

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I still vividly remember that unforgettable day when I unexpectedly laid my eyes on that breath-taking beauty and discovered the meaning of true love. That destined day, I found my Emma - the love of my life. It was the very first week of a fated summer after my graduation; it seems like everything just happened yesterday.

**June 1st 2013**

I was lying under the bright sun and quietly enjoyed watching the way the sun shone off the rippling water, its golden light warped in the twisted, glass waves. The salty air lay thickly on my tongue and filled my nostrils. Young children stumble onto the moist sand, with small buckets and spades in their hands, they shout and talk in excitement. Damp sand is forced between their toes. The sounds of the children's carefree laughter filled the beach, engulfing it in a cacophony of noise, as they rushed down into the cool inviting waters.

"Regina! It is super hot! Come join us in the water! We are here to enjoy the cool water not sitting under the sun and sweating like that" shouting Kathryn.

I chuckled at my best friend's enthusiasm. I leisurely stood up from the blanket we put out earlier and decided to let the sand ooze over my feet. I rapidly took my shoes off and ran onto the silky sand letting it tickle my feet. It was moist. It was cushiony. With my bare feet and sweat-dripping skin, I took a step into the cooling water. I took another step, and another, never taking my eyes off a wall of endless blue in every direction, where blue sea would merge into blue sky on the horizon, as if something faraway in that horizon can calm my soul and wash away any worries that is occupying my mind. Then I stepped further toward the water and dove into the waiting ocean and let the sea cool off my body from the dreaded heat. Finally I felt it. It was so hot that there was nothing I'd rather do than soaking my body in that refreshing salty water and looking at those lazy waves crashing over the frigid winter sand spreading its lacy foam like the edge of a petticoat and gently against the sandy shore; it brought peace to my mind. The warm tickly, soothing sand seamed so calm and serene against the tempestuous sea.

"Ahhh!" I suddenly squealed when a splash of salty water splattered against my face.

I quickly glanced around and caught Kathryn and Ashley grinning and getting ready for another round of water splashing. I gave them a playful glare and warned them with my stern voice, but they did not buy into it. "You guys are so dead! Bring it on, girls!" Without any warning, I struck my hands into the water, scooped up a handful of water and attacked my friends with the fresh water. We stayed and played in the water for a while until I noticed a small body in a white fitting summer dress standing not too far away from where we stood. She grabbed my attention immediately. I stared at that gorgeous girl. She has soft, blemish free pale skin and glowing golden, perfectly curled locks that fell down her ivory skin to her elbows. Long, fine lashes surround her enticing, deep forget-me-not green, eyes and fine hazel eyebrows crowning them. Right there and then, I know that she is the essence of summer, a goddess of the sun. She was wearing a fluttery ruffle and softly flared dress that is detailed in crochet-knit trims that fits her athletic body perfectly. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends. I know that every time this girl appeared, the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. She is the beauty with the forever-young forest green eyes. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold. The way her lips lifted upward. The way her dimples crinkle. The way her teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow her happiness gives. Her smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am sunburn.

She swiftly caught me staring at her, and if I was not delusional, I'm pretty sure there was a slight blush start forming on those pink, rosy cheeks. "That was cute!" I thought to myself. I flashed her a shy smile. She raised her left hand and waved at me. "Am I dreaming? That beautiful blonde is waving at me!" I couldn't help but grinning like an idiot. If I could ever be so brave and approach that gorgeous girl to ask her out. Wait, what is going on with me? I need to stop talking to myself or else she will think I'm such a weirdo. Oh great! I haven't even talked to her and here I am already worry about what she thinks of me. Her perfect lips curled upward into a small smile that revealed her shinning pearl-white teeth. There was something about the way she smiled; it made all the butterflies escape from the pit of my stomach and the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in my heart. I melted into that smile of her. I got pulled out of my thought by my friends' voices "Regina, are you day dreaming. Who are you looking at?" Kathryn asked my while looking to the direction where my eyes are staring at. "Oh my gosh, are you checking that blonde out?!" She squeaked making me snapped out of my daydreaming.

"Ugh! Kathryn, you need to lower your voice. I don't want people to think I'm such a creep. To answer your question, Yes I am looking at that beautiful blonde, but I am not checking her out. And no I won't go over and start introducing myself nor ask her out on a date. She probably will freak out and think I'm such a freak!" I tried my best to explain to my best friend without making me sounds like a love struck teenager. Wait, what is this? I am not in love with that stunning blonde! I can't be! I just see her from afar. There is no way I can fall in love that fast. No way.

Kathryn and Ashley both looked at me and had that Cheshire grin on their faces. "Oh gosh! Girl, you are in so much trouble. You already have a crush on that blondie!" Oh no. Now my friends thought I have a crush on her. Goodness, how am I going to deal with these two. "No I don't have a crush on her. And we are done with this discussion!" I quickly stopped my friends before they carry on with our bickering and embarrass me further. Before, I stepped out of the water; I shot a quick glance over the direction of that amazing blonde. She has disappeared out of my sight. "Great! She probably thought I am such a weirdo and left before I could approach her." I thought to myself and sighed.

Night was falling. The setting sun's red rays lit up the sky above the broad horizon. Soon the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon, and the sky turned dark. Sunset is mesmerizing. The sounds and sights of nature were wonderful; however, many thoughts of that lovely blonde still clouded my mind until we settle down by the beach bonfire created by our friends before we arrived. The fire was cozy, and its dancing flame somehow brought warmth to my soul. Bright yellow orange, flames danced, flickered knowing they were being watched by an amazed crowd. I could smell the wood as it was burning; it smelt like charcoal. Above the dark black clouds were low and hairy in the skies, like locks blown forward in the beam of eyes. My friends watching the bonfire were in high spirits. I could smell that familiar sugary smell from the burning marshmallow as my friends were making s'mores. Kathryn handed me one of many fresh-made s'more. As I was eating it, the perfectly melted chocolate and marshmallow got stuck to my fingers like super strong superglue. I hummed contently as the sweet combination made it way down my throat. After eating another s'mores, Ashley pulled out my guitar and handed to me. I wanted to refuse but knowing how stubborn my friends are. I just nodded and started playing my favorite song. For me, playing guitar is a chance to express myself and let out my emotions. The sweet refrain of the acoustic guitar spoke a musical language to my soul. The strumming sound had a hypnotic soothing quality that I craved. To loose myself to the melody of the guitar was my idea of a heavenly bonfire night. Then I began singing a song that reminded me of that drop-dead gorgeous blonde from earlier.

"_…Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19 you and me_

_We had our first dance in the sand_

_It was one hell of a a souvenir_

_Tangled up, so in love_

_So, let's just stay right here_

_'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of_

_When I looked at you_

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playin' everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried_

_That day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of_

_19 you and me_

_...you and me…_"

I kept on singing and was happy that people were dancing to my singing. I was so focused on singing my heart out that I did not noted the girl of my dream was dancing not so far from my position. She was swirling around in the beat my music gave her. Her luxurious skirt swam about her slender feet and the scanty tops jingled softly with each slight movement. With each swaying movement of her hips, with each alluring twist of her body, she hypnotized me without even trying. There she was, dancing closer and closer to me with each words I sang. By the end of the song, she was standing in front of me in flesh. I couldn't believe it myself. My eyes and mouth were wide opened. I couldn't help myself but started mumbling. "Stop mumbling, Regina!" I internally screamed to myself. I hope I wouldn't scare her away.

"Hi. I'm Emma. Emma Swan. I saw you earlier on the beach. I didn't have a chance to say Hi to you since my brother just dragged me to the stores to buy him some candy. So here I am… You sing very beautifully by the way. You are also very good with your guitar." She spoke as she attempted to hide her face behind her chalky-white fingers; her cheeks became a color to rival the rose-pink hue of her nail polish, and shone through the gaps. She was the definition of adorable. She turned her head to the side to avert her gaze, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away.

I put down my guitar, cleared my throat and reached out my right hand. "Hi. I'm Regina. Regina Mills. Nice to meet you." She sheepishly smiled, and we shook our hands. Right at that moment, when our hands touched for the first time, a strong electric shock rippled through my body like I was struck by lightning and thunder. I can feel her hands bore the innocence of a young girl; soft and delicate. Her hands were like the missing puzzle piece to mine. We fitted perfectly. I didn't pull my hand away and neither did she. We stayed like that for a while until she spoke up and gently pulled her hand away from mine. I immediately missed her smooth skin on my hand.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach with me? It's okay if you don't want to. I see that your friends are all here…" It sounded so cute when she rambled, I thought to myself.

I was surprised by the invitation but couldn't help but screaming internally. I finally got some alone time with this beautiful blonde. I nodded my head many times and smiled widely. I couldn't help it. I was so happy that a girl like Emma could ever want to be with me let alone going on a walk on the beach with me. My mind was racing, and my heart was beating out of its regular rhythm. Every tiny cell in my body began going wild like they wanted to burst out of my body. I was too excited for this walk. We started strolling along the shoreline toward the direction of the beach as the radiant stars shining brightly upon the night sky. Twinkling brightly, the moonlight shone gloriously in the dark sky. The wind drops at night giving a wonderful calm leaving rippled water, rippled sand and a lovely tranquil feeling. I have a feeling that I am going to love this walk with this adorable blonde.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Is it okay? I wanted to get further, but eventually it got too long for me. So I just stopped here for now. I want to carry on for maybe 2 more chapters because I want to get them to have their first kiss :) I know a kiss is always needed when it comes to Swen :D Anyway, please review so I know how I'm doing. Oh I didn't have any proof read, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading! Keep calm and love SwanQueen! 3


End file.
